


Playing Games

by Shiredancer (SallyJ)



Series: Getting Started [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, SenBingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJ/pseuds/Shiredancer
Summary: Jim challenges Blair to a game of strip poker.





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SenBingo square "Strip Poker". This follows my bingo story [ "Illumination"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585679) in sequence.

“I have too!”

“Chief, you and your tree-hugging pals never did. I don’t believe it.”

“Swear to Buddha, Jim, what kind of goody-two-shoes do you think I hung around with? Of course we did! And with girls, too.” Blair crossed his arms and glared at Jim. It didn’t hold, though – there was too much of a triumphant twinkle in his eyes.

Jim grinned. “So you and your granola gang played strip poker? How often did you win, Chief? Or lose, as the case may be?”

Blair blushed, suddenly wishing he hadn’t entered into this debate. “Uh, well, I always won, as a matter of fact. You know, the odds for betting can be determined quite easily with a little advance research and some simple mathematics, and I…”

Jim cut him off, laughing out loud. “So what you’re saying is, you never even had to get naked during one of these _adventurous_ games, huh? That’s not even fair, Sharky! How often did they play the game with you, anyhow?”

Blair winced and blushed deeper. He was really, really sorry now for ever bringing up the subject. “Hey, man, I told you we played – I don’t have to say how many times! And since you’re Mister I-Know-So-Much-About-This, tell me all about your adventures in strip poker, huh? Once in the army, maybe!”

“Kiddo, the football squad played after every game. Without girls. The army didn’t bother with that kind of kid stuff.” And suddenly Jim seemed… older, experienced, almost… dangerous. Blair’s eyes widened.

“Hey, hey, okay, you win this round! I concede; you _do_ know more about strip poker than I do. I bow before your superior knowledge.” And trying to laugh himself into a lighter atmosphere, he swept into a mock bow. Glancing up under his eyelashes, he saw Jim go quiet.

“Okay, Chief, I wasn’t really trying to make fun of you. You, uh, wanna play a game? See how you do? It’ll give you more bragging rights.”

Blair came up from his bow slowly. Was Jim really proposing that they… did he really want to do this? For all the unanswered questions that had been flying between them, for all the almost exciting tension that sometimes played through the loft, was this a moment of truth? He shook himself inwardly. _Nah, come on, it’s just Jim wanting to embarrass you a little, Blair. Don’t let your fantasies run away with you._ He drew a deep breath, and put on his best poker-shark smile.

“Sure, I’ll play, Jim. Just don’t get all upset when it’s you sitting there in your birthday suit while I’m still fully dressed!”

“Got it, Sandburg. Five card draw. I’ll get the cards.”

…..

…..

It took less than half an hour for Blair to be down to just his shorts. He’d tried – he’d tried damned hard! – to bring all his best poker-playing skills to play, but it was like Jim had Lady Luck on his shoulder and she wasn’t letting go of him.

“Last round, Chief. You ready? You willing to go all the way?”

Blair’s head shot up at that. Exactly what was Jim implying? He already felt exposed and vulnerable; Jim had only lost his belt, socks, and outer shirt, while he was down to almost nothing. Could he see this through? He gritted through his teeth, “I’m not backing out now, Ellison. Bring it!”

Jim quirked a small smile as he dealt. The flop came; Blair turned up… two tens. Jim made his last draw and without looking, laid down… two jacks. He settled back in his chair, and said quietly, “Jacks high. You lose, Blair. Drop ‘em.”

To be continued…!


End file.
